


Rumors-Rewritten

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [4]
Category: DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Fluff, Rumors, all of skyhold knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Evie Trevelyan talks to Cullen about dating her sister and she finds out they aren't dating.





	Rumors-Rewritten

Evie had to admit she never knew what to say to the commander, she was never quite comfortable around him. Up until Haven she had had hated him. She was part of the mage rebellion and he was a templar. Why is she doing this? She though as she walked into Cullen’s office.

“Cullen, we need to talk.” Evie stated sounding disgruntled. 

“Sure, what may I do for you Enchanter Trevelyan.” Cullen sounded less than thrilled to have Evie in the room with him, Evie didn’t blame him. They do yell at each other a lot. But Evie had no plans at yelling at Cullen today, that can wait until tomorrow.

“Cullen, when we first met, I hated you.” Evie said in a mater of fact voice as she flopped into the chair in front of Cullen’s desk.

“I am well aware of that fact.” Cullen stated in a deadpan voice.

“I don’t hate you now.” Evie said patiently. “You saved my sister. I never had the chance to get to know Nichole. Templars ruined that.” Evie tried to keep the venom out of her voice but couldn’t. Cullen must of not have wanted to argue, because for once in his life he kept his mouth shut, “Anyway, I don’t know how happy she was before the Inquisition, but she seems to be a lot happier now, compared to when she was in Haven. And I just wanted to say thank you and that you don’t have to keep your relationship secret. I am happy for the both of you and I won’t kill you for dating my sister.”  
After Evie finished her mini speech she looked up and saw that Cullen’s face has turned into a bright shade of red. “I’m sorry. We are. We aren. Me and Nic-quisitor Trevelyan aren’t dating.”  
Well, Evie promised herself not to yell at him. She said nothing about teasing “That’s not what all of Skyhold says about you and the Nicquisitor.” 

Evie didn’t know it was even possible for that man to turn into a deeper shade of red, but somehow, he was. “Sky-sk-There are no rumors!” Cullen said indignantly. “Your trying to embarrass me and it won’t work.” He must of saw her repressing her laughter. Damn. How was she supposed to keep a straight face, when he looked like he wanted to jump off the battlements.

“I may be trying to embarrass you, but that doesn’t mean I’m lying about the rumors.” Evie said with a smug smile. Not ready to stop teasing him.

“Well. They are false. And frankly preposterous. We’re friends.”

“Ok”

“We ARE!”

“Ok.”

Cullen sat back down. Relieved he convinced the inquisitor’s sister that the two of them aren’t in a secret romance and that Enchanter Trevelyan was done with her teasing. As soon as he started to do his paperwork, he heard a small giggle. “You’re not dating Nikki. Your just in love with her.”


End file.
